


leave it all to me

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Music, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Victorious, References to iCarly, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “Why are you listening to the iCarly soundtrack?”"You mean our wedding playlist?"





	leave it all to me

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 18: pranks
> 
> based on this prompt:  
Patrick: "Why are you listening to the ICarly soundtrack?”  
David: "You mean our wedding playlist?"  
Patrick: "I'm divcorcing you ahead of time."  
David: "....so you're still planning on marrying me then."

David grins when Patrick leaves the store to grab a tea from the café. Time to strike. 

He hurries to the backroom to grab his phone and open Spotify. He’d made the playlist the night before after an argument with Patrick that had been more whiny and playful than anything really heated.

David had played a few songs for Patrick, proudly informing him that he’d chosen them for their wedding playlist.

Patrick had only given him a pointed look. “Don’t you think we have enough Mariah songs already?

“Firstly,” David had sputtered, “you can  _ never _ have too many Mariah songs. On any playlist. Ever.” 

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Do I get to pick any songs?”

David had shaken his head. “I make the creative decisions, remember?”

“With the store, David!” Patrick had complained. “Our reception is gonna have the soundtrack of a rom-com.”

“That sounds incredible, actually. So,” David had teased. Patrick pouted at him and David sighed. “I’ll add in something that...isn’t rom-com-y for you.” 

“How generous,” Patrick had snarked, and the idea was born. Later that night, after Patrick fell asleep, David had spent hours crafting the perfect fake wedding playlist.

Now David watches from the window as Patrick steps out of the café, two cups in hand. He almost feels bad when he sees that Patrick got him a coffee, too. He hits play anyways.

“Just leave it all to me,” David sings passionately as Patrick steps into the store.

Patrick sets the cups down on the counter, raising an eyebrow at David. David smiles at him and lowers the volume just enough to have a conversation but still loud enough to hear Miranda Cosgrove’s pleasantly shrill voice over the speaker. “Why are you listening to the iCarly soundtrack?”

“Oh,” David says happily. “You mean our wedding playlist?”

Patrick groans as if involuntary. He narrows his eyes at David, and David can practically see his mind assessing how serious David was being. Patrick leans back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m divorcing you ahead of time.”

“So, just to clarify,” David says, stepping closer to crowd Patrick against the counter. “You’re still planning on marrying me, then.” He places his hands on Patrick’s hips, hooking his fingers on Patrick’s belt loops.

Patrick groans again, but his own hands slide around David’s waist. “If I say ‘yes,’ can I pick some songs for the playlist?”

David pouts, giving Patrick his best puppy-dog eyes. Already he can see Patrick’s annoyance slipping away and his resolve weakening. “Just leave it all to me, Patrick, I promise I won’t go overboard.”

Patrick raises his eyebrows, clearly unimpressed by David’s lyrical pun and promise. “Babe, I love you, but going overboard is in your blood.”

David wrinkles his nose at the pet name, but he doesn’t comment. David Rose  _ can _ compromise. Sometimes. On some things. Just not where general design or aesthetic or musical choices for something as important as their wedding is concerned.

“I will...let you look over the playlist. Before it’s official,” David says with a slight grimace. “And you can make your case about some of the songs. Just…no promises I’ll agree with you.”

Patrick hums, eyes narrowing as he thinks about the deal. “Let me pick at least  _ one _ song, and you’ve got a deal.”

A noise of distress emits from David’s throat without him meaning to. “But—”

“Two.” Patrick counters before David can even argue. A single eyebrow is raised in challenge. David can’t help feel a little turned on by his confidence. It reminds him of before Patrick joined the store, when he’d come in all confident telling David he was gonna get the money. Maybe David could distract him, he thinks. Two birds, one stone, he thinks as he leans in to kiss Patrick.

Patrick leans back instead, practically lying across the counter as he smirks at David. “Do we have a deal?” he asks in a voice that’s extremely attractive and just entirely unfair as far as David’s concerned.

“Fine, fine,” David says, waving a hand wildly in the air. “But I expect a detailed explanation of why they should be included and I reserve the right to veto them.”

Patrick grins at him, delighted and victorious, and David really wants to kiss him now even if he lost this argument. He didn’t really lose, though. If Patrick smiles at him like that, it  _ has _ to be a win. “I would expect nothing less from my creative director,” Patrick says, his voice still low and reminding David just how far away his fiancé’s mouth is.

His fingers are still in Patrick’s belt loops, and David tugs, pulling him closer until he can crash their mouths together. Patrick laughs into his mouth, the kiss entirely too sloppy to be what David was going for, but he doesn’t care.

They laugh and they kiss, the sound of Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies singing Take a Hint coming over the speakers as Leave it All to Me ends, until the door’s bell chimes to signal a new customer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
